DiMera family
The DiMeras are an upper-class Italian Roman Catholic family on the soap opera Days of our Lives. Over the years, the nature of the family itself has been retconned several times; although never directly and overtly, it's been represented as old-line Italian nobility, a relatively self-made European business dynasty, and a stereotypical Mafia family. Its current incarnation appears to be a sort of combination of these: a fairly wealthy Tuscan family with roots in ancient Italian nobility, which had at various points in its history fallen on hard times and rebuilt itself, through both legitimate and illegitimate means, and currently has ties to traditional Italian organized crime (and at times, various terrorist elements). It has intermarried with the Brady, and Kiriakis families over the years. Over the years it's been revealed that the DiMera family shares a long history with both the Bradford and the Brady families of the fictional midwestern American city of Salem. Currently (as of 2007), the show has been exploring the DiMeras' connection to the Brady clan, dating back at least 50 years in the Bradys' ancestral home of Galway, Ireland, and the roots of a feud between the two families. This is actually a retcon, as the tension between the two families was originally the result of detective brothers Roman and Bo Brady and their constant attempts to thwart the various (and often outlandish) schemes of DiMera family patriarch (and crime boss) Stefano DiMera. In 2007, the family was revealed to originally hail from Tuscany, although patriarch Stefano DiMera has at various times headquartered the family in Rome, New Orleans, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course, Salem. A 1988 storyline revealed some family activity in the Far East, but through the years the family has consistently been portrayed as having significant legitimate business holdings, as well as criminal activity, throughout Latin America as well as the United States. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. Nevertheless, the family has always appeared to be extraordinarily powerful in the criminal underworld, and the name "DiMera" consistently strikes fear in the hearts of other criminals. In fact, the family and the crime syndicate it controls are so powerful as to be a major focus of several high-level law enforcement and intelligence agencies throughout the world, including the fictional ISA. Members Characters currently on the show are noted in bold; family members through marriage are in italics. First generation *Six Unnamed Brothers (deceased) *Santo DiMera (deceased) Second generation *Six Unnamed Brothers (deceased) *'Stefano DiMera' *''Kate Roberts'' *John Black *''Marlena Evans'' Third generation * Antony DiMera (deceased 2009) *''Anna DiMera'' * Renée DuMonde (deceased 1983) * Megan Hathaway (deceased 1985) * Alexandra Brooks Carver *''Abe Carver'' * Benjamin Hawk (deceased 2007) * Elvis Aaron DiMera (1997 - ) *''Nicole DiMera'' * André DiMera (deceased 2007) * Isabella "Belle" Brady *''Shawn-Douglas Brady'' * Brady Black * Chad Woods (March 3, 1990-present) * Kristen Blake (adopted daughter of Stefano) * Peter Blake (adopted son of Stefano) Fourth generation *'Theodore Brandon Carver' (2003 - ) *Claire Brady (2005 - ) *Steven Hawk (2007-) *'John "Johnny" Roman DiMera' (October 23, 2007- ) *'Sydney Anne DiMera' (January 29, 2009 - ) *Grace Brady (January 26, 2009- June 9, 2009) Family tree Legend Descendants Santo DiMera (deceased) m. Unknown Woman (deceased) c. Stefano DiMera m. Daphne DiMera law; dissolved c. Tony DiMera (died 2009; not biological a DiMera, but raised by Stefano) a. Lee DuMonde c. Renée DuMonde (born 1961; died 1983) m. David Banning divorced m. Alex Marshall dissolved a. Unknown woman c. Megan Hathaway (born 1963; 1985) a. Bo Brady c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) a. Celeste Perrault c. Lexie DiMera (born 1967) m. Abe Carver 1989-present c. Theo Carver (born 2003) a. Ellen Hawk (deceased) c. Benjy Hawk (born 1976; died 2007) m. Sonia Hawk by his death c. Steven Hawk a. Susan Banks c. E. J. DiMera (born 1997; changed to 1980) r. Sami Brady c. Johnny DiMera (born 2007) m. Sami Brady annulled c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) a. Nicole Walker c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) m. Nicole Walker divorced m. Nicole Walker 2011-present a. Madeline Peterson (died 2010) c. Chad DiMera (born 1990) a. Mia McCormick c. Grace Brady (born/died 2009; raised by Sami Brady) c. Unnamed child (deceased) a. Unknown person c. André DiMera (died 2007) m. Anna Fredricks divorced m. Kristen Blake annulled a. Colleen Brady (died 2008) c. John Black (born 1953; put of for adoption) m. Marlena Evans invalid a. Isabella Toscano c. Brady Black (born 1984) m. Chloe Lane divorced m. Isabella Toscano dissolved a. Marlena Evans c. Belle Black (born 1985) a. Shawn-Douglas Brady c. Claire Brady (born 2007) c. Unnamed child (miscarriage; via egg switch) m. Philip Kiriakis divorced m. Shawn-Douglas Brady 2007-present a. Kristen Blake c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) m. Susan Banks invalid m. Marlena Evans invalid m. Marlena Evans divorced m. Marlena Evans 2009-present DiMera Enterprises DiMera Enterprises, founded by Santo DiMera is an international, undescripted family-ran crime syndicate. In Europe, DiMera Enterprises were behind many hostile takeovers, drug operations and organized crimes. In early February 1982, Stefano DiMera moved the "family business" to midwestern Salem to build a family there. It originated in Tuscany, but planted offices in various parts of the world, including Rome, New Orleans, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course Salem. DiMera Enterprises Employees Current Employees * Sami Brady , Co-CEO of DiMera Enterprises * Kate Roberts , Co-CEO of DiMera Enterprises * EJ DiMera, Attorney for DiMera Enterprises * Dr. Wilhelm Rolf, Henchman, jack off all trades Former Employees * Andre DiMera, Henchman (1983–1984, 2007), associate (posing as tony) (1993–1996), Former CEO of the DiMera Enterprises (posing as Tony) (2002–2005) * Kristen DiMera, temporarily CEO of the DiMera Enterprises between 1995–1997 * John Black, temporarily CEO the DiMera Enterprises (2008) * Peter Blake, former attorney for DiMera Enterprises (1992–1998) * Patrick Lockhart, Henchman (on and off from 2004–2007) * Colin Murphy, former Dimera doctor, hitman (2002–2003) * Bart Beiderbecke, former associate (1997–2007) * Petrov, former henchman Category:Days of our Lives families